Feelin' your high
by ileftmyheartinSeattle
Summary: I love Paddison they are an amazingly hot couple and being the huge Addisex shipper I was, they certainly know how to help mend a broken heart. So, this is a fic about them, lots of dirty, and a little plot.
1. Countertop Memories

**Pretty much, I just took this off from 1.07 with them making out on the countertop and let my imagination go where things SHOULD'VE went. Let me know if you dig it, 'cause I don't really wanna continue if I'm not gonna have any readers..**

He stood there, his eyes brooding, gazing into hers.

She knew he wanted this, and the truth of the matter was she wanted him just as bad. It was too long a wait, and she was ready to rip off the chains keeping

them keeping their passion of flowing wild.

She backed up, giving the look that without a doubt meant she needed him.

She looked down at his amazing forearms, yearning for them to hold her in a tight embrace, to make her feel safe

He grabbed the back of her head, pulling him closer to her so their mouths were less than millimeters away from touching.

The temptation was on fire and she pulled him into the deepest kiss imaginable, wanting so desperately to become one with him.

Their tongues interacted in a way so intimate, pulling each other further and further into one another.

Their lips met perfectly one on top of the other and it felt so amazingly right. He brushed with his manly hands across her finger, along the small of her back, sending goosebumps up her spine.

She let out a moan and edged up closer to him and he could feel her warmth up against his lower stomach, even through the fabrics. He wanted her know, even if it meant right then and there on that counter.

Her inner thighs were burning for him as she pulled his waist closer against his, taking in the kiss more and more, massing his tongue, pushing him farther into an inescapable daze. They both had wanted this so bad for so long, and the thought of it finally happening made it possible for them to feel the smiles across their faces through the kiss, as their teeth gently brushed against.

Tingling, Addison couldn't wait any longer. She helped him, starting to edge up her dress, leading his hands up to her panties.

He explored, and Addison gasped at the feel of his thick fingers. She brought her face to the side of his, and breathing heavily into his ear muttered,

"This so beats shower heads."


	2. You, take me the way I am

**So, I got some reviews. Here's an update!**

**The next morning. ( Pete stayed the night at Addison's.)**

Addison woke up, as a result of Pete's twitch against her hair, to find herself cuddled against him. She couldn't help but smile, and rubbed her hand gently across his bare chest, letting out a light moan. He felt so amazing, and her mind shot back to the flashbacks from last night.

_His hips rocking back against hers in perfect rhythmic motion._

_His mouth reaching to meet hers but his balance thrown off from his groin's ecstasy, sending shivers through his spine, his stomach, his lips. His mouth catches just traces of her lips, enough for a taste, to keep him wanting more._

_He makes up for it where he knows he won't miss her body, thrusting deeper inside of her. _

Just the brief reminders give her a tingles and her body can't help but give out a shake.

He woke up immediately, "What's wrong?", he gently asks, as his eyes adjust to being open.

She looked up at him smiling, "Absolutely nothing"

He looked back at her relieved, with his adorable smirk, and grabbed her hands, intertwining his fingers with hers to make their perfect fit, and kissed her on the forehead.

She was finally being treated right, and took in every moment of it, leaning in for a kiss on his perfect lips, opening them with her tongue and slipping it easily inside. He of course, responded the same way as they buried themselves deep into each others mouths.

"Well, that woke me up", he said, as she giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, it did", she said, pulling back her hair behind her ears, regaining her composure.

They looked at the clock at the same time, both responding the same way; sighing. It was time to go to work. In fact, they were running late.

Addison went to her closet, pulling out a sexy black dress, along with a black lace bra and thong. Her door was slightly creased open, but enough for Pete to get an eyeful as he stared longingly at how sexy she was getting dressed just as much as she was undressing. He knew she wasn't going to go at it again now since they were late so he just went to his spare clothes he had kept at her house.

He pulled on some new boxers and jeans, smiling because he knew they were Addison's favorites, the red checkered boxers and the dark frayed jeans. Interrupting his daydreams, she walked in and pulled out his gray long sleeve collared shirt and put it on him, her hands lightly grazing his arms. He stared at her doing his buttons, and knew she was nothing short of amazing. Anna would never do this for him.

"You're beautiful.", he said quietly. He hated letting his vulnerable side show, but with her his emotions were so strong he had to get them out some way.

Addison smiled wide, grabbed his hand. "Lets go, honey," and they both walked to the car, his arm around her waist, embracing her. She knew, through all the pain she had suffered with men in her life, he was the one.


	3. It starts in my toes

They arrived at work, and locked eyes as they walked over to their separate offices. Pete blew her as kiss, and Addison laughed at the childish gesture. Nevertheless, she returned it, and watched his eyes light up. He walked into the office and slowly closed the door; Addison's heart sinking along with it. She hated being apart from him, but she snapped out of it and went to get the patients' charts for the day.

Her first patient, Rachel Williams was already there.

"Hello, Rachel."

"Hi Dr. Montgomery."

They went into her office and she sat down in the exam chair as Addison began to pry her with the typical doctor-patient questions.

"I'm pregnant!", Rachel said with gleaming eyes, and the widest smile. Addison smiled, but inside felt those contradicting feelings she always felt when she saw someone squealing with th excitement of a new pregnancy.

_Why do I have to be around these people who can be pregnant and be happy? Have something to look forward to in their life like a new baby boy or girl? Why can't I be that woman?_

She came back to reality and immediately stopped.

_I can't think these thoughts. I am an obstetrician. What is wrong with me?_

"That's excellent, Rachel. I'll continue with the examination now, alright?"

Rachel nodded, still smiling.

Addison began her usual process, and Rachel began speaking about everything, more notably, her love life.

"I'm so happy I'm having this child with Rob. He is the most amazing guy, Doctor Montgomery. I've been hurt by guys so much in my life before, but Rob, he revitalizes my soul. He makes me happy and willing to take a chance on love. He has absolute power over me, absolute control. But it doesn't scare me one bit, because I know he'll never abuse that power. You know what I mean?"

Addison looked up.

"Yeah, I do. I know exactly what you mean", she said with a smirk, images of Pete flashing through her head.

_Him attempting to make her favorite seafood dish, even though he can't cook for anything, causing the house to smell of burnt fish for 3 weeks._

_Him brushing the hair out of her face and kissing her on the cheek when they watch a sad movie. _

_Him hugging her so tight, she doesn't want him to let go._

_His smooth cheeks against hers._

_The friction of his hips against hers._

"Dr. Montgomery?", Rachel asked, bringing Addison out of her daze.

She was flushed red from where her imagination was about to go; the memories she was about to recover.

"Yes Rachel, your examination went great. I want you to come back in eight weeks so I can check on the developing baby. You can make an appointment at reception with Dell right over there."

_Now where did I put my pager?_, she wondered.

_**She had an itch to scratch.**_


	4. The Mating Game

**Sorry it's been a while. I am jam packed with exams and such, so I came to write a chapter and blow off some steam. This chapter's taking just from where the last one left off. It's going to be pretty rated X...so I warn you...and if you like this fic, R&R 'cause it motivates me to write more! **

Addison escorted her patient out as patiently as possible, as she could feel her heart start to skip beats. "Bye, Rachel!", she waved goodbye, and in a way that tried to look calm and cool, although it was totally frantic, paced over to Pete's office. He was performing acupuncture on a man. "Damn it," she thought, hoping it wouldn't last long. Instead, she went off to reminiscing about the first day they met, and how he performed the acupuncture on her. "Quack," she giggled. He was the only one who could get her to show emotion in so long; that powerful burst of tears. She snapped out of reminiscing and eyed him through the office again. The patient was getting up and looked like he was ready to leave. Addison's grin widened as they came through the door and Pete sent off his patient.

He noticed Addison smirking at him. "What are you doing here?", he said with a cocky grin, like he already could tell from how bright her eyes were.

"Well...I was wondering...if you would care to meet me in the elevator...say...5 minutes?", Addison nervously asked, praying inside he wouldn't have any patients.

"Sounds excellent", he said, and brushed her hair out of her face, gently stroking her cheek. He pulled her face close to his and gave her a soft kiss on the lips, and it was enough to give her goosebumps.

"See ya then"

He winked in reply.

_Moments later_

Addison arrived at the elevator, and as the doors opened Pete was so handsomely standing. "You're early", she laughed, but was truly delighted.

"Yeah, I guess I am", and as the doors closed, he grabbed her arms, spinning them into the corner as one. He kissed her hard, their tongues intertwining, hungry with desire. She broke away for a second and brought kisses away from his lips, but to his jaw and down to his neck. He began to groan with the sensations she was leaving, and he began to bring his hands up from under her blouse and started fondling her breasts under her shirt. She moaned and started undoing his belt, continuing onto his musky grey slacks. Once they were at his ankles, she looked down to see a huge erection trying to escape from his clinged black boxer-briefs. She brought her face to his ear and whispered in her most seductive voice, "You are so damn sexy". He groaned again and brought her hands to his waistline, motioning her to take them off, as he brought her into a deep kiss again. She did as was instructed and was quite astonished with the results. She grabbed his cock, rubbing it in all the right ways until he told her to stop, 'cause he didn't think he'd be able to last any longer.

He unbuttoned her skirt, pulling it down with her tights, revealing her sexy black lace thong. He grabbed her butt, feeling that shape about her he loved, and worked his way to her most intimate of zones. He started to finger her and her back was starting to arch as he sent tingles down her spine. "I need you now, " she could barely utter through the pleasure.

He responded without words, and pushed her farther up against the back wall of the elevator. He pulled her higher , and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he reached deep inside of her with an intensely forceful thrust. She whimpered in ecstasy. He continued to hold a slow rhythm but started to go faster and faster as their panting and deep breathing increased heavily. Addison was helping him get deeper inside of him, swaying back and forth to his motions, gripping his back hard, the sweat fiercely dripping down them both. With his cock throbbing and pulsating, he knew he was getting dangerously close. With two final thrusts, they both came together and felt the release swoop over them. He went back to her mouth and kissed her in a gently charming way. A way that told her how much he loved her.

"That was just what I needed", she said, still out of breath.

"I think that's all anyone needs", he said, and they both chuckled.

They started getting their clothes back on, when the elevator opened.

_**It was Alex Karev. **_


End file.
